As e-commerce and electronic communications continue to grow so does the concern about consumer privacy and the threat of electronic theft and fraud. Current systems and communications use user ID's and passwords to provide means of security. These security measures, however, do not provide adequate privacy for consumers who wish to protect their privacy. In addition, these security measures do not proved adequate protection from online threats and third party data breach for both consumers and financial institutions.